A Sister Long Forgotten
by MMShadowHunter56
Summary: What if Optimus Prime had sister and he didn't know about her? But what if that sister was a Decepticon for Optimus's safety. What if his sister was taken away because she had a power that couldn't be contain? Find out what happens to Optimus and his sister when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

What if Optimus Prime had a sister? And he didn't know about his sister due to the fact that she had a special power and needed to stay hidden from her family?

Don't own Transformers. Only Blaster/Saberquake.

Optimus road into the base and transformed. He walked over to the spot reserved for the Autobots. Sideswipe transformed and looked at Optimus.

"Sir, how was your ride?" Sideswipe asked looking at Optimus with his blue optics.

"Fine, I just needed sometimes to think." Optimus rubbed the back of his neck with his right servo.

"Well, I hope that the drive cleared you mind well enough for me to tell you some news." Sideswipe said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"What news?" Optimus ask shaking his head.

"Decepticons are on the move again and they have a new member."

"Who?" Optimus asked looking up at Sideswipe.

"Blaster, she is very good with a sword and she can fly." Sideswipe explained.

"What threat does she pose to us?" Optimus asked as the two walked into another quarter.

"A big one." Sideswipe said with a worried voice.

"We'll talk about it with the rest of the team."Optimus said with a calm voice.

Blaster flew way up high in the air. She did a twirl and evened out her wings. The sun reflected off of her bluish blackish color. Her teeth were showing and she let out a loud mechanical roar across the sky. She dived down to the ground and pulled up and let the very tips of her wings touch the ground at times.

She flew up straight and transformed. The two layers of her wings split. One went across her body and created a teal dress. The other layer made a black cape that dragged behind her. She looked around and spotted a dark figure standing off in the distance.

"You must be Ironhide." Blaster said with a low voice.

"Yes, and you must be Blaster." Iron hide turned around.

"I sure am." Blaster walked over to Ironhide and looked him in the optics.

"I have been expecting you." Ironhide said with a low voice.

"I sure hope so. Now, how is my brother?" Blaster asked with an eager voice.

"He's fine. He still doesn't know the truth though. I am not sure if and or when you want me to tell him." Ironhide said with a gentle voice.

"Don't tell him, when the time comes. I will tell him. Got it?" Blaster said with a stern voice.

"Understood. I must report back to base. I will keep my mouth shut." Ironhide transformed and drove away from Blaster.

"Oh, if I only could tell him." Blaster said and transformed. She spread out her wings and took flight.

"But Optimus, the Decepticons are becoming braver than before! I swear by it!"

"Calm down Ratchet. We are not finish yet." Optimus said to Ratchet.

"The Decepticons have a new warrior! She poses a new threat to us!" Ratchet said with an outraged voice.

"Ratchet, calm down. Optimus can handle this." Sideswipe said, looking at Ratchet.

"Not, calm is the last thing we need right now. Calm is the thing that is causing us to lose this war!" Ratchet had a great amount of rage in his voice.

"Ratchet, old friend, please calm down. We will be able to handle this. It's not something we can't fix. This_ is _something that we can handle if we only try." Optimus said looking at Ratchet and speaking in a gentle voice.

"I still think that we will not be able to win." Ratchet muttered.

"Ratchet, friend, we will win." Optimus said, leaving the room.

"Blaster!" Megatron yelled out.

Blaster rolled her optics and walked into Megatron's "throne room".

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Blaster said with a low voice.

"Where is Thrust?" Megatron asked looking at Blaster with cold optics.

"I don't know, Lord Megatron. Last I checked he was talking to Starscream." Blaster looked down at her feet.

"Blaster, go find Starscream for me."

"If I may ask, why do you need Thrust?" Blaster asked looking at Megatron with her munsell eyes.

"We are planning on making one of the bravest moves. We are planning on capturing the Autobot leader.

What do you guys think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Well that last chapter had a really cheesy ending. Sorry about that. Hopefully you guys find this chapter better than the first. I realize that I am doing short chapters, but I am trying to make this story last a while because if I make the chapters as long as I usually do, this story will be over within 10 chapters. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and I will be updating every Sundays and Wednesday.

Chapter 2

Blaster walked the halls of the Decepticons' "base". She couldn't believe what Megatron said, but if they did succeed and they captured the leader, that would mean-

"No! They can't capture their leader. I have to stop them!" Blaster ran to her quarters. Her quarters were a gray color with a metal berth by the wall. She had a desk that was metal. On her desk sat her Minicon, Flurry. Flurry has silver and blue armor with his gold optics.

Flurry asked Blaster a question through a series of weird beeps.

"I know, Flurry, I know." Blaster walked to her desk and sat down in the chair. "But I can't let them do this."

Flurry responded with another series of beeps.

"Flurry, stop or I'll dismantle you and use you for spare parts!" Blaster stood up from the chair.

Flurry responded with a series of beeps and tilted his head.

"Stop, you know there is a reason that I am a Decepticon. I am not ever going to be a full on Decepticon. There is always going to be a part of me that's an Autobot." Blaster sat back down and placed her head in her servos.

Flurry slumped down and looked at Blaster with a frown. Flurry's optics widened and he sat up straight. Flurry hopped down from the desk and went over to one of the sides of Blaster's berth. He grabbed one of Blaster's guns and walked over to Blaster.

Flurry said a series of beeps and Blaster looked down at Flurry. Flurry pushed the gun up toward Blaster and smiled.

"No Flurry, I'm not in the mood." Blaster placed her head back in her servos. Flurry frowned and looked down at the floor. Blaster looked at Flurry. "One round won't hurt." Blaster reached down and grabbed the gun from the Flurry and smiled.

Flurry responded with a couple of beeps.

"Oh shut up. You won't see me smile again for a long time." Blaster stood up and looked down at Flurry. Blaster put her arm down and Flurry climbed up her arm onto her shoulder.

"Optimus, come on! We can't win!" Ironhide said looking at Optimus with narrow optics.

"Ironhide, I appreciate your enthusiasm." Optimus looked at Ironhide with his blue optics.

"I swear, some days I think you have a little too much fun being a leader." Ironhide walked over to Optimus. "We won't win this war; the Decepticons have one of the best Transformers." Ironhide went to a computer and looked up a Transformer. "You see, Blaster. She is known for good aim and excellent flying. She is also good at fooling her enemies into thinking that she is on their side. She is a spy. So she can join any team and they would think that she is on their side." Ironhide explained. He pulled up a picture of Blaster.

In the picture Blaster is standing with her hands folded on top of one another. Her teal dress is down to her feet and covering them. On her hands is something that's like gloves. Her black cape was spread out behind her and her eyes reflected goodness. But something surprised him; in the picture Blaster had a smile and the insignia of the Autobots on her cape.

"Ironhide, why does she have the symbol of the Autobots?" Optimus asked looking at Blaster's cape.

"I don't know, Prime." Ironhide had a sound of puzzlement in his voice. "Let me find out." Ironhide clicked on the picture and new information popped up. "It says that she once was an Autobot and that this picture was taken when she was an Autobot. That's hard to believe. She was under the command of Ultra Magnus." Ironhide looked at Optimus. "Are you seeing this?" He asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I am and I don't believe my optics." Optimus stared at the screen.

"How can she have been once an Autobot?" Ironhide asked.

"Transformers can change. She may have not made the right choice to us, but to her she did. We each have our own thoughts. One should not be judged before they are known." Optimus spoke these words with wisdom.

"Yes, sir." Ironhide said deleting all the pages that were up about Blaster.

"Good, now that you have a better understanding, go and train. If we are to win this war, we need to be on the top of our game." Optimus said walking out of the room.

"Yes, Prime." Ironhide turned and walked the other way.

"Sideswipe, Deno, Jazz, Prowl!" Ironhide yelled out.

"What?!" All four of them called out in unison.

"Let's train, come on!" Ironhide called from the training room.

"Fine!" Once again, the four answered in unison.

"Sparing matches, let go." Ironhide said. "Sideswipe, Deno. Jazz and Prowl. Ready, set, go!"

Blaster shot at the target and the target busted into small pieces. Blaster lowered her gun and looked at the pieces of the target on the floor. Flurry can running in and pushed all the pieces off to the side. A new target appeared in front of Blaster and she lifted up her gun.

Flurry ran out of the way and to Blaster's side. She placed her finger on the trigger and aimed at the target.

"All Decepticons report to the meeting room this instant!" Megatron's voice boomed through the speakers in every room.

Blaster pulled the trigger and the bullet went up ward. Megatron's sudden call shocked Blaster into changing where her bullet would go.

"Curse you Megatron." Blaster mumbled under her breath as she handed Flurry her gun and stomped off. Flurry waved his hand and said a few beeps.

"Shut up Flurry!" Blaster yelled as the doors behind her closed.

When Blaster left the room, Flurry let out a little snicker.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" Blaster asked as she walked into the meeting room.

The meeting room has one bug table in the middle of the room with metal chairs surrounding it. The room is light by faint purple and red lights. Megatron always sits at the head of the table due to the fact that he is the leader.

"Just sit!" Megatron commanded Blaster. Blaster didn't question Megatron and she sat down in a chair near Megatron. Starscream walked in next and sat by Megatron. Starscream is Megatron's second in command. Blaster was Megatron's first lieutenant. She and Starscream have one of the highest positions in the Decepticons' team.

"Sir, why have you called us?" Starscream asked.

"To talk a plan. Thrust, have you got the plan?" Megatron looked across the table at Thrust.

"Not quite yet sir. I am still working out a few things." Thrust said with a shaky voice.

"Like what kind of things." Megatron asked through gritted teeth.

"If we go with the plan I have now, two of your soldiers will become prisoners of war." Thrust looked down at his servos.

"Which two?" Megatron asked.

"Cyclonous and Blaster." Thrust said looking at the two. Blaster didn't show any emotion, however. Cyclonous looked as if he was about to run out of the room.

"Thrust, redo the plan. I can't let the Autobots get hold of two of my best soldiers." Megatron spoke directly at Thrust.

Cyclonous had a look of relief go over his faceplate. Blaster couldn't help a little chuckle at his face.

"What's so funny, Blaster?" Megatron turned and looked at Blaster.

"Nothing, Lord Megatron." Blaster said not making any eye contact with Megatron's optics.

"Good. Now all of you get out while Thrust and I talk." Blaster and the rest stood up and walked out of the room. "Now Thrust, you need to really work on the plan. I don't want any of my men being taken. Especially Blaster. She is one of my best soldiers and I don't want her to be taken into the enemies hand with the possibility of them turning her against us." Megatron explained to Thrust.

"I will sir. But one of the things that we can't change in any other versions of the plan is the fact that Blaster has to be the one to get her servos on the leader. She is the strongest, not saying you are weak, Lord Megatron. I am just saying that she has the best possibility of keeping hold of him enough for us to warp out and renter to base." Thrust showed Megatron a data pad with all the versions of the plan on it.

"I see. Well, adjust it to where she doesn't get capture and that Cyclonous doesn't get capture either. Got it, Thrust?" Megatron looked Thrust in his optics.

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what I can do to edit it and make it better


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's remember that I don't own Transformers. I only own Blaster/Saberquake. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a while to come up with, but I finally finished it! Also, I decided to post this chapter earlier because I had day off and I had time to post the chapter. Doesn't mean that it's going to be like this the entire tine though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"The plan is set. None of you soldiers will get caught." Thrust handed Megatron a data pad with the plan showing.

"Excellent." Megatron said with an evil snare. "Men, it's time to put this plan into action! Starscream, Blackout. Prepare to warp first." Megatron ordered. Starscream and Blackout went to the warping room and were warped to the sight of the battle.

"Demolisher, go to the control room and send the message that is recorded out to the Autobots." Thrust said to Demolisher.

"Fine, but I'll do it for Lord Megatron, not you." Demolisher snapped walking out of the room.

"Blaster and Cyclonous, as soon as that message goes out, you warp to the Autobots base. Go to the positions that you have been told to go to." Megatron ordered.

Blaster and Cyclonous did a slight bow of their heads and ran to the warp room. When they got to the warp room, Cyclonous was too excited about the mission.

"I'm so excited! I can hardly wait!" Cyclonous jumped up and down.

"Cyclonous!" Blaster yelled out. "Stop it! Alright, this mission is not going to be fun. If anything, it's going to be the opposite of fun."

"That's for you, but for me it's going to be fun!"Cyclonous snapped.

"Whatever."

"Blaster and Cyclonous, get ready to warp!  
Megatron's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Yeah!" Cyclonous jumped up again.

"Just get ready." Blaster transformed into her Heart Seeker dragon form.

"Fine." Cyclonous transformed into a helicopter.

"Here we go!" Blaster yelled as the warped.

They arrived at the Autobots base and Blaster transformed. She walked to the far side of the base and bent down. She listened closely to figure out if any of the Autobots were there. She heard the tread of their heavy feet and figured that they may be getting ready to move out.

_"Blaster to Cyclonous." _Blaster said through her com. Link.

_"Here"_ Cyclonous said through his.

_"The Autobots are probably getting ready to move out. Get ready." _ Blaster stood up and moved to the back of the base. She found the door that Thrust had mention in his plan. She got out her gun and fired. The door flew open, but it didn't completely fall off. She walked in and snuck into a corner. She saw one of the Autobots, Red Alert. He was standing by the computer, watching the monitors.

She looked around the room and spotted two other Autobots that didn't move out. One was identified as Hot Shot and the other Sunstreaker. She knew Sunstreaker's twin, Sideswipe, she had met him in battle before. She won the fight.

The base was suddenly full of a loud noise. A warning noise.

_'I've been spotted!' _Blaster thought as she moved into the corner even more.

"There's a Decepticon somewhere in the base!" Hot Shot shouted running out of the room. Sunstreaker followed him.

Red Alert stayed at the computers and looked at each of the monitors. He saw no sight of any Decepticon. That's when Cyclonous entered the room. He shot Red Alert in the back and Megatron entered the room behind Cyclonous. Red Alert grunted and turned around and faced Cyclonous and Megatron.

"Megatron!" Red Alert spat.

"Ah, one of the Autobots medic." Megatron said with a cool voice.

"What are you doing here and how did you find our base?" Red Alert asked looking at Megatron with narrow eyes.

"I knew you would ask that question. You see, we have a little spy. His name is Leader 1 and he is my Minicon. He is also very sneaky." As Megatron said this, a small robot run up to Megatron and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Why you?!" Red Alert looked at the Minicon.

The Minicon responded with a couple of beeps.

Blaster stayed in her spot and watched the whole conversation going on. The doors to the room opened up and Optimus Prime walked in. He immediately stopped when he saw Megatron in the room.

"Megatron!" He yelled and walked closer.

"Optimus, how good to see you old friend." Megatron smiled as Optimus walked closer.

Blaster got up from her spot and walked slowly and quietly. She made it behind Optimus and bent down into a crouch position. When she noticed that Red Alert wasn't watching, she got up and walked a little bit closer. This time she didn't go into a crouch position, she grabbed one of her daggers.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus looked at Megatron with cold blue optics.

"You know, Optimus, have met my friend, Blaster."

Blaster ran up and wrapped her arms around Optimus. Optimus began to struggle but Blaster hung on tight. She placed the dagger by Optimus neck and he stopped struggling.

"Where did she come from?" Red Alert asked looking at Blaster.

"You are blind. I have been here for a long time." Blaster said with disbelief in her voice.

"Where?" Red Alert asked.

"In that corner over there." Blaster was going to point at the corner, but she knew that Optimus would get free.

"Where?" Red Alert asked again.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Red Alert. I know what you're playing at." Blaster said with a smirk forming on her lip plates.

"Now, Blaster, play nicely." Megatron said to Blaster.

"Optimus!" Hot Shot and Sunstreaker came running in.

"Stay right there, Autobots!" Megatron yelled at the two Autobots.

"Megatron." Hot Shot snared. "You, let go of Optimus!" Hot Shot ran up and placed a gun at Blaster's head.

"You think that a small gun like that will hurt me?" Blaster asked keeping her hold on Optimus.

"Yes, if I am it right at you head!" Hot shot placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it. Blaster bent down and let go of Optimus. She went to her knees. Optimus pulled away and shot at Megatron. He aimed for his face and Megatron fell backward. Blaster looked behind her at Hot Shot and snared. She transformed and roared loudly. She spread her wings to make Hot Shot fear her but he didn't flinch. She roared again and this time Hot Shot backed up.

She lowered her head and made a noise that sounded like laughter. Hot Shot snared back and run toward Blaster. He jumped up on Blaster's back. Blaster began to struggle to buck Hot Shot off. Sunstreaker smiled and ran up to join Hot Shot. Blaster spotted this and hit Sunstreaker with her spiked tail and smiled. She roared as Hot Shot shot her wing with his gun. She bucked Hot Shot off and transformed. When she transformed she had a gunshot rip on her cape.

She looked at the hole in her cape and snared at Hot Shot.

"How dare you!" Blaster yelled and tackled Hot Shot.

Optimus shot Megatron again, but this time in the shoulder. He didn't wince, but he got out his gun and shot Optimus back. Optimus backed up and looked at Megatron. Red Alert ran up behind Megatron and shot him in the back and Megatron turned around and faced Red Alert.

"Look at this, the medic is actually fighting." Megatron snapped. He looked at Red Alert and shot him near his spark. Red Alert backed up and hit the wall. Megatron came closer and to Red Alert and brought up his gun.

Optimus tackled him from the side before he could shoot Red Alert. Megatron struggled under Optimus hold.

Megatron was able to lift his foot and kick Optimus in the chest. Optimus grunted and got up. He backed up and Blaster saw her moment to grab Optimus again. She jumped up and grabbed Optimus again. Optimus struggled in her grasp. He wasn't stopping any time soon and Blaster couldn't grab her dagger. Optimus kept on struggling and he was able to grab a hold of Blaster and throw her onto the ground. Blaster hit the ground with great force. Optimus approached Blaster on the floor and she used her heels to push her away.

Megatron shot Optimus in the back before he could get to Blaster. Optimus turned around and shot Megatron once again in the shoulder. Megatron winced, but he got up and shot again at Optimus. Hot Shot came up and grabbed Blaster by her left arm. Blaster struggled, trying to get her arm free. Sunstreaker grabbed her right arm and she began to struggle even more.

Ironhide walked into the room and saw Blaster struggling and Optimus fighting Megatron. Ironhide went to Optimus first and kicked Megatron in the back. Megatron bent backwards and Optimus shot him in the face once more. Ironhide Ran over to Blaster and looked at her as she struggled. Blaster didn't notice Ironhide walk up. She looked up at Ironhide, she continued to struggle, but she kept her optics on Ironhide. Ironhide brought out his gun and aimed it at her. Blaster looked at Ironhide with narrow optics.

Ironhide mouthed 'sorry' and pulled the trigger. Blaster's struggling finally stopped and her optics went out. Her mechanical body became limp.

Megatron looked over at Blaster as he got up.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron warped out of the room, leaving Blaster in the Autobots' hands.

Optimus walked over to where Hot Shot and Sunstreaker held Blaster.

"What is her name?" Optimus asked as he looked at Blaster.

"This is Blaster, sir." Ironhide said at Optimus's side.

"The one that you told me about today?" Optimus looked at Ironhide.

"Yes. The one who legend for great aim and excellent flight." Ironhide said looking at Blaster.

"Well, she's not so great now." Optimus looked at Blaster and zoned out. Blaster looked familiar to him. But why? "Take her to the med bay." Optimus told Ironhide.

"But Optimus, she is a prisoner of war!" Hot Shot protested.

"Listen to Optimus, Hot Shot. He knows what he is doing." Ironhide looked at Hot Shot with a cold stare.

"Yes sir." Hot Shot looked at Blaster's hands. "Why does she have gloves on?" Hot Shot asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Ironhide said. "Now take her to the med bay." Ironhide ordered. Hot Shot nodded his head and then he and Sunstreaker took Blaster to the med bay. "You okay Optimus?" Ironhide asked as Optimus walked over to Red Alert and helped him up.

"Yes, Ironhide. I am just thinking. Blaster looked so familiar to me. I am trying to figure out why." Optimus told Ironhide.

"I wouldn't know, but maybe we could search my info about her." Ironhide suggested.

"Yes. We could, let's just get Red Alert to the med bay so Ratchet can look over him and Blaster." Optimus helped Red Alert to the med bay

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only own Blaster/Saberquake.** **Sorry, I didn't post Wednesday. I was at a HUNTER HAYES concert. (Amazing, concert by the way. It was part of his We're Not Invisible! Tour.) That's a good excuse, right? Also, I will be changing my updating schedule. I will be posting basically whenever I have finished the chapter. I realized that I will be busy on the days that I plan on posting. And it's hard having a new chapter done for that date, due to my schedule. Well, here's chapter 4. I hope you like.**

Chapter 4

Blaster woke to a sudden pain in her chest. She opened her optics slowly and looked around. The room was bare and had no color. She looked to her left and saw an Autobot standing by her. The Autobot was red and yellow. Mostly yellow though. Blaster tried to sit up, but she found that her legs and arms were restrained to a berth. The door opened and Optimus walked in.

"How is she?" Optimus asked walking over to the yellow mech.

"Her spark levels are a little bit below normal. The shot that Ironhide fired caused damage to her chest and caused her to go into stasis. I don't see her waking up in a lit-"

"Ratchet, she's already up." Optimus pointed out looking at Blaster.

"Oh, how are you feeling, Blaster, right?" Ratchet asked looking at Blaster.

"Where am I?" Blaster's voice was strained.

"You are at the Autobots' base and you are now a POW." Optimus said with a straight face.

"My question is still unanswered. How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked again.

"Like crap." Blaster spat.

"Okay, not the answer I was expecting but it will due. What hurts?" Ratchet turned back to the computer that was in front of him.

"Why are you helping me?" Blaster asked, her voice getting stronger.

"We are helping you because we are Autobots. We are not Decepticons." Optimus said folding his arms across his chest.

"But why?" Blaster asked.

"We won't answers." Optimus answered stiffly.

"What kind of answers?" Blaster asked with narrow eyes.

"For starters, why are you a Decepticon?" Optimus asked with folded arms.

"That's none of your business." Blaster said bluntly toward the Prime.

"Then this is going to be a long day for you." Optimus looked at Blaster with narrow Optics.

Blaster shut her optics and she forced herself into stasis.

"What happened Ratchet?" Optimus asked looking at Ratchet.

"She put herself in stasis. She forced herself, actually. I don't know why and I can't help with it. She is the one who can bring herself out of stasis." Ratchet explained.

"Well, try and get her out of stasis." Optimus said leaving the room.

Ratchet turned and looked at Blaster. "What are we going to do with you, you 'Con." Ratchet said. Ratchet looked at Blaster's arm and noticed something. "What is that?" Ratchet looked closer. He placed his servo on her arm and wiped away paint. "Paint? What are you hiding, Blaster?" Ratchet wiped away some more paint. He saw a little more red on her arm. He rubbed some more and what he saw surprised him. He shut his optics tightly and then looked at Blaster's arm.

He saw the Autobot insignia. "Why do you have an Autobot insignia?" He asked no one in particular.

"She was once an Autobot. But she switched sides all of the sudden, surprising her commander, Ultra Magnus." Ironhide walked into the room and folded his arms.

"And how would you know this?" Ratchet asked looking at Ironhide.

"I know her. We were friends on Cybertron. She was once an Autobot and she was under the command of Ultra Magnus. Then one day she switched sides and was under the command of Megatron." Ironhide walked over to Ratchet.

"You knew her?" Ratchet asked with a surprised sound in his voice.

"I know her." Ironhide corrected.

"Okay, how did you know her?" Ratchet asked, trying to understand.

"I first met her when I was going to the training center. There I saw her using a bow. She is an excellent bowman. I swear on Primus."Ironhide said looking at Blaster.

"Wow, you never mention this." Ratchet turned to the computer and watched Blaster's vitals.

"Yeah, well I had no need of mentioning it until now. How is she?" Ironhide asked still looking at Blaster.

"Her spark is getting stronger and the wound has practicality healed it's self. So, she's doing pretty well". Ratchet went over to a draw and opened it. He pulled out a syringe type thing and walked over to Blaster. "I'm just going to test her energon for any diseases that the computer wouldn't pick up." Ratchet went over to Blaster and stuck the syringe in her arm. The syringe filled with bluish purplish liquid.

"Wow, he energon looks different than ours." Ironhide walked by Ratchet.

"Yeah, well." Ratchet emptied the contents in the syringe into a machine. The machine made little beeps and they could hear the gears moving. "Well, doesn't look like anything is wrong. That's good. Hey, Ironhide, could you watch Blaster? I am going to find Red Alert." Ratchet headed to the door.

"Yes, I can."

"Thanks." Ratchet walked out of the room and Ironhide stayed.

Ironhide turned and looked at Blaster, who was still strapped down to the metal berth.

"What are we going to do with you?" Ironhide asked no one in particular.

Blaster's optics lit up. "Is Ratchet gone?" Blaster asked Ironhide.

"Yep, you're safe, for now." Ironhide said freeing Blaster's legs and arms.

"Thanks." Blaster rubbed her wrist. She looked at her left arm and saw the paint had been rubbed away. "What happened?"

"Ratchet found your Autobot insignia. I couldn't stop him. Sorry." Ironhide looked at Blaster.

"It's fine. Did you tell him anything?" Blaster asked.

"I just told him about how we knew each other on Cybertron and how you joined Megatron's team, leaving Ultra Magnus in shock." Ironhide explained.

"Good. And anything about who my brother is or about the special thing?"

"Nope, but you're going to have to spill soon. They are going to start question you further about your life and the Decepticons. You better watch yourself or they'll catch you and figure out you secrets and I won't be able to help you." Ironhide said with a straight face.

"I understand-"

"No, you do not understand! If you did, you would have just told them straight up and you would not have put yourself in stasis so they couldn't ask you anymore questions. You just need to answer the question and take the heat. No pun intended." Ironhide raised his voice.

"Ironhide, for Primus's sake." Blaster said putting her head in her hands.

"Blaster, you are going to tell them soon, or I will." Ironhide threatened.

"Oh, look, she's awake. Why doesn't she have any restrains?" Ratchet asked looking at Blaster with one of his guns out.

"It's fine Ratchet. Just keep your eye on her and she won't harm you." Ironhide said not taking his eyes off of Blaster.

"You must have a lot of trust in her." Ratchet inched forward.

"Of course, I have known her far too well." Ironhide said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know her that well." Ratchet inched forward again.

Blaster's optics narrowed and looked at Ratchet with his gun out.

"Ratchet, put you gun away. If you don't, let's just say Blaster may blow you head off." Ironhide warned Ratchet.

Ratchet narrowed his optics as well and stared at Blaster.

Optimus stared at the code on the computer.

"Are you confused?" Red Alert asked walking up by the Prime.

"No, just thinking. I really haven't been focusing on the code." Optimus looked at Red Alert.

"Just a thought, you may want to focus on the code so we can find the other Minicons and recover them before the Decepticons find them. You are the only one on our team who can decode these codes." Red Alert pointed for what seemed like the hundredth time to Optimus.

"I understand, Red Alert." Optimus stated turning back to the computer.

"You know, Blaster, kind of looks like you. It's mainly the deep color of you optics and how tall you two are." Red Alert went over to the door and exited the room.

Optimus searched Blaster's name, putting off the code for a while. The information that Ironhide read to him earlier that day showed up. He read over that real quick and then he clicked on the button that said "relatives". Under it, it said that she did have a brother. But it didn't say who. It didn't say who her creators were. He exited out of it and clicked on the button that said "Side chosen". Under this link, it said that she had no real side chosen. This confused Optimus very much. She had a Decepticon insignia and yet on the computer it said that she had no real side chosen.

"Red Alert." Optimus called.

"Yes Prime?" Red Alert came running into the room.

"Why does it say that she isn't on a side?" Optimus pointed at the screen.

"Maybe it wasn't updated?" Red Alert said with a confused voice.

"No, these things are always being updated." Optimus stated.

"Well, it does say that she is an Autobot." Red Alert pointed out, looking at the screen.

"Wait a minute?" Optimus looked at the screen closely. "What?"

"You didn't notice that?" Red Alert asked.

"No. But if she's an Autobot, then why is she working with the Decepticons?" Optimus asked with a confused face.

"Well, don't you remember what Ironhide said? That she is a spy and can make a team think that she is part of their team." Red Alert stated from earlier.

"But still."

"Ratchet stop. You don't know what you are getting yourself into!" Ironhide yelled at Ratchet.

"Ironhide, she is our enemy. She always has to have a gun on pointed at her." Ratchet said with narrow Optics.

"Ratchet, don't. You are making things worse for yourself." Ironhide pointed out.

"She's our enemy, if anything she is the one making things worse for her." Ratchet said through gritted teeth.

"No she's not!" Ironhide yelled.

"What do you-"

"I'm an Autobot, you idiot!" Blaster stood up from the berth.

"What?" Ratchet looked like he was just slapped across the face.

"I'm an Autobot." Blaster said slowly so Ratchet could understand it.

"I-I don't understand." Ratchet looked from Blaster to Ironhide, then back to Blaster.

"I'm a spy for the Autobots. Meaning that I will be a Decepticon to figure out information." Blaster explained.

"But what about you surprising you old commander by becoming a Decepticon?" Ratchet asked with a confused look.

"I did that because it really added an effect. The Decepticons really thought that I was joining their team. Making my spying business much easier." Blaster explained.

Just then, Optimus came into the room.

"Ratchet I-"Optimus stopped mid-way seeing Blaster standing up. "Why isn't she strapped down?" Optimus asked.

"She's an Autobot, Prime." Ironhide said.

**Sorry about the chessy ending. Hope you like, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Guys I know I should be posting this with a chapter, but I have been having troubles writing the next chapter. This story is not coming out as well as I hoped it would. So I am asking if anyone would like to take over this story. If not, I may be deleting it. So if you would like to take it over, review or message me and we will go from there.


End file.
